Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-24522328-20140209112110/@comment-24484677-20140308004913
Moja krótka zmyśliona wersja: W czasie gdy Drzewo Harmonii traciło moc, głęboko w lesie Everfree obudziło się kompletnie inne zło od tego jakie było znane Equestri. W tajemniczej świątyni pokrytej pędami i pnączami okuta w łańcuchy z czystej magii klęczała pewna postać, czerwono czarna, poszarpana peleryna okrywała postać, nagle łańcuchy zaczęły się rozpadać, a tajemniczy nieznajomy upadł zaskoczony tym co się stało, po chwili zdumienia odezwał się: "Nie możliwe czyżby Drzewo straciło moc? nie to coś innego głupstwo kogoś z nadziemnego świata skazało Equestrie na mnie hahahahha" pod koniec sceny widać tylko oczy łypiące z pod kaptura i od razu można dostrzec że jedno jest całkowicie białe a drugie błękitne. W kryształowym królestwie odbywają się igrzyska wszyscy się świetnie bawią panuje miła atmosfera, Księżniczka Celestia i Luna właśnie co przyleciały do zamku, witają się z Cadance i twi która już z przyjaciółkami cieszyła się festiwalem. Do zamku przybiega dwoje strażników jeden z nich jest mocno poszarpany a drugi ledwie przytomny, Ksieżniczka Cadance wypytuje się ich co się stało na co ten z mniejszymi obrażeniami odpowiada że od strony Canterlotu zbliża się do nich "COŚ" postać lewituje i wygląda na ogiera, wszystko pod nią robi się czarne i martwe, rośliny umierają a ziemia traci żyzność. Od razu wzywany jest medyk który zabiera obydwoje strażników do szpitala. Twi pyta się Celestji czy wie coś o tym co sie do nich zbiża, ta z strachem w oczach odpowiada że nie i patrzy się na lune potakując głową w szczególny sposób a ta nagle gdzieś wybiega. Cadance i Armor ruszają sprawdzić co za zło się do nich zbliża a twi zostaje upoważniona do zamknięcia igrzysk, przyjaciółki wraz z Celestią królewskim wozem lecą do lasu Everfree by z powrotem odebrać klejnoty, nie jest to już ryzykowne bo drzewo pozyskało doś wiele mocy by powstrzymać złe rośliny na jakiś czas. Wraz z klejnotami ruszają znów do Królestwa i to co tam widzą wstrząsa nimi. Domy zmienione w czarne skały zupełnie tak jak przy ataku sombry, niebo stało się pomarańczowe i zaczyna wschodzić czerwony księżyc. Zmiana dnia w noc zachodzi o wczesnej porze Celestia traci przytomność i wyszeptuje tylko jedno zdanie "Niebo zostało zatrute...". Armor i Cadance pojawiają się przy Celestji, od razu widać że są nieco odmienieni jakby stracili wiare we szystko, bladoś ich twarzy rysuje ogrom zła z którym przyjdzie się mierzyć , zabierają Księżniczke do zamku a Armor mówi że cała nadzieja w Twi, przyjaciółkach i klejnotach Harmonii, gdy odchodzą czarna błyskawica przeszywa niebo z tumanów dymu wyłania się postura kucyka, Przyjaciółki wiedzą że to ona jest odpowiedzialna za zamieszanie w królestwie, RD mówi "To ty Sombra? znowu próbujesz zawładnąć królestem?, my ci na to nie pozwolimy". Ogier tylko wybucha śmiechem "HAHAHA... Sombra? jak śmiesz porónywać mnie do mojego ucznia? ale skoro go znasz to próbował już podbić to miejsce, widze że z negatywnym skutkiem, zawsze wiedziałem że z niego taki nieudacznik, o wiele bardziej jestem dumny z mojego pierwszego ale widze że jeszcze się tu nie pojawił bo ten świat jeszcze istnieje, nieprawdasz? hahahah". Po wymianie zdań przyjaciółki zaczęły kumulować moc przyjaźni lecz Pinkie odstawająca nieco z boku stała się celem oponęta w mgnieniu oka sciągnął kaptur i ukazał swoją posturę, był to czysty szkielet. Swym bladym okiem zajrzał w głąb duszy klaczy i zamienił ją w swoją negatywną wersjie taką jak z odcinka "Powrót do Harmonii". Przyjażń wypełniająca klejnoty wygasła a przyjaciółki zostały nastawione na atak złoczyńcy. CDN. jak się podobało to opowiem drógi odcinkek ps Sorry za możliwe błędy orto"